


Gensokyo Diaries V: Mother

by Amoridere



Series: Gensokyo Diaries [5]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Death, Diary, Gen, Infertility, Radiation Sickness, Reimu's Mother, Rivalry, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diary from Reimu's mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reimu...

Entry I: Reimu...

My heart still stings from Reimu rejecting me. I love her, of course, and my heart is shattered. I wonder if she would have been much happier with Yukari, her wet nurse. She is my child and I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms throughout her infancy, while she was with Yukari, to whom she refers to as her "real mother". I love her, yes, and always will but I wish she loved me, too. She was in my body those nine months of pregnancy but I guess I couldn't meet up to Yukari's standards as a mother. I am supposed to parent and teach her the ways of the Hakurei, in which she learned, but I also want her to be happy and I couldn't seem to make her happy. Maybe I've been too hard on her and that drove a wedge or maybe this is Yukari's doing. After all, she had a grudge ever since Reimu was returned to me. Hmmph, if Reimu want's Yukari so badly, then fine! Yukari can have her

\----Mikosan 


	2. Out of Gensokyo

## Entry II: Out of Gensokyo

I made my way out through the border and found my way into a strange new world, very different than our own. I suppose I shall make a new life here. I haven't seen Reimu in awhile and I cannot take her out of Gensokyo. She would have liked this strange place. However, she wouldn't want much to do with me, so I'll leave that alone. I settled in a nice house. Sometimes, I talk that old picture of Reimu, telling her how much I missed her and I wish she did love me. I suppose this really is my fault, after all, I did pawn her off to someone else, so of course she wouldn't love me. I doubt she even remembers what I look like. I suppose I'll rebuild, fall in love, and have children all over again, just like before, though Reimu would never be too far away from my mind.

\-----Mikosan


	3. Is it True?

## Entry III: Is it True?

It is has been some time since I first came to this world and I catch wind of some news. The news tells me that Reimu is alive somewhere and as is Yukari. It had been a very long time since I've seen her and I have always been wondering how she was doing. Of course, there is still Yukari I have to go through, since she has been looking after Reimu for a long time and isn't at all willing to let me see her. Hopefully, she'll understand and allow me to see her just once, doubly so since I have fallen on hard times and has had to give up most everything I own and the few things I keep are related to my brief life with Reimu and in Gensokyo. I would go back to Gensokyo but I haven't a home now.

All in all I hope the rumours are true?

\-----Mikosan


	4. Something I hadn't known

## Entry IV: Something I hadn't known

I found at something I hadn't known about Yukari. I was at a lost for words when I heard her reasons for upset and it was because she can't have children of her own. She pointed out that I could but I had thrown that away when I had Reimu. She was sobbing hysterically over it and stated that knowing she cannot have children has tortured her inside because she would have wanted raise a family but can't and she's known that for awhile, doubly so since she can't even menstruate and most youkai don't hit menopause, Yukari being one of the sorts. She pointed out how she's resented me for giving birth and then wanting her back, when she is one whose played mother, doubly so since I reminded her that she couldn't she have children, while I could and was quick to squander that gift. She later stated that, if Reimu rejected me, then she was sorry but I had it coming and that I deserved it for not taking care of her and that, if it weren't in Reimu's best interests for her to go back with me, then she will have kept her. I couldn't argue against her but I nevertheless gave my sincerest sympathies.

 

\-----Mikosan


	5. Final Wish

## Entry V: Final Wish

Illness seems to have struck me again and I do not know how long I have to live. I suppose this entry will be my last will and testament. Reimu, darling, sweetheart, this is Auntie Miss speaking and you are reading this in time where I have already passed on. I know you barely remember me and didn't bond with me but I would like you to know that I love you and would want you to be well-taken care of. I have to go now but I can only hope you'll be alright and know, somewhere, that I love you and will always be with you. This is goodbye, sweetheart, and I haven't anything to give you but I am grateful that I brought you in the world and, for a little while, was your mother.

Yukari take care of her for me.

Sincerely,  
Mikosan


End file.
